


Before the Fever Breaks

by moricad



Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: (sort of), Accidental Confession, Fluff, Getting Together, Idiots in Love, M/M, Pre-Relationship, Sick Character, Tsuzuru is Dumb
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-17 06:59:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29962635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moricad/pseuds/moricad
Summary: Tsuzuru is sick, the result of feverishly pulling through his last script without taking an ounce of care for himself. While his body aches and the world spins, he soon finds an unexpected caregiver at his side.
Relationships: Ikaruga Misumi/Minagi Tsuzuru
Kudos: 22





	Before the Fever Breaks

**Author's Note:**

> Based off of [this prompt](https://twitter.com/a3_promptbot/status/1357150084094439427).  
> PAIRING: Misumi Ikaruga/Tsuzuru Minagi  
> PROMPT: Singing
> 
> The story of _Love out of Left Field/First Crush Baseball_ is referenced. Previous knowledge is helpful, but not required.
> 
> (many thanks to elena for helping me narrow down my title choices)

How many days has it been? It was only two in reality, but Tsuzuru felt like he’s been holed up in his room for over a week. The fever took everything from him: his sense of time, his appetite, his ability to simply use his brain cells and  _ think _ . 

He blinked his eyes open, bracing for a painful brightness that wasn’t there. It must be evening or night time. The room was shrouded in shadows, barring a faint light from under his loft bed.  _ M-masumi…? _

A wet cloth slid from his forehead, a sharp chill ran across his burning face before giving way to a humid mugginess, then terribly blazing heat. If his light was on, he had to turn it off. That singular firing of neurons now drove him to move. He sat up with a groan but unfortunately found his body entirely uncooperative. Immediately his arms shook, his breath labored, his stomach lurched painfully.

The room spun then went black as he fell. Suddenly, his fall became miles and miles long, spiraling downwards towards his inevitable doom. He tumbled and flailed helplessly as a deafening wind rushed past his ears, his closed eyes unable to save him from the blinding pain as he hit rough dirt below - air leaving his chest with a silent scream.

Wait, this dirt was actually awfully soft? He opened his eyes again with a low groan, absolutely soaked in sweat. Slowly, the blinding white slowly retreated from his vision. He saw the top of the ceiling spinning gently, slowing to a stop as he laid still in his bed. His head pounded painfully.  _ Huh…? _

“Tsuzuru?” A soft voice called out from the light below. 

Quick steps thundered up the wooden ladder, resonating outwards from inside the back of his muddled mind. They clanged down his spine, making his body ache painfully with every clap. He wanted to throw his hands up over his ears, but if the noise was coming from inside his head, how would that really help? He clenched his eyes shut, willing for the sound to stop and for relief to wash over him.

Instead, earthquakes wracked the ground he lied on and Tsuzuru blindly flailed to hang on to whatever was nearby. Soft comforters and blankets wouldn’t help him. His left arm flayed out to grasp the railing of his bed. His right shot out to find… warmth?

The tremors were gone. The deafening thunder was gone. His breathing steadied and fell in sync with the gentle and steady inhales and exhales now beside him. Wait, these breaths were very close beside him.

Again, a quiet whisper gently pushed against his ears, “Are you okay, Tsuzuru? Was it a nightmare?” Tsuzuru’s eyes fluttered open as the lukewarm weight of the cloth returned to his forehead.

_ A nightmare…? Was it… _ Tsuzuru frowned in contemplation as he tried so desperately to think, but he really didn’t have the capacity in his fevered state. He turned his head ever so slightly to the right, to see two bright sunset eyes, squinting with the faintest wrinkle of a worried smile, laying down next to him. 

“I-ikaruga-san..?” Tsuzuru mumbled between uneven breaths, his voice emerging from his throat like sandpaper. Why was he here in his bed? Why was Tsuzuru holding onto his jacket so intently? Shyly, he took his hand back to lay it across his chest.

“Hi Tsuzuru~ Everything’s okay since I’m here, so you can sleep now,” Misumi whispered gently with a smile, caressing Tsuzuru’s cheek lightly with the back of his fingers.  _ They feel so nice and cool… _ Tsuzuru found himself wishing the contact would increase and wash relief over his burning face.

Wait, Misumi’s soft touches shouldn’t be the focus here. “What…?” Tsuzuru frowned, looking for the words for what he wanted to ask. _What was Misumi doing here?_

“Hehe~ I told the others I would take care of you! So if you need anything let me know, ‘kay?” Misumi giggled quietly, so easily understanding the question that couldn't fully leave his mind. 

_ Ikaruga-san has such a cute laugh… _ Tsuzuru’s brain began to power back on in a way he didn’t expect. Sure, he had these kinds of thoughts about Misumi occasionally… but they were usually easy to suppress as he focused on his work and routines. But now with no other distractions, Misumi’s voice, his brilliant citrusy eyes, his entire presence was overwhelming him entirely.

Suddenly his brain began to focus on the subject of the caregiver beside him.  _ Ikaruga-san…? Not Masumi… Miyoshi-san… or Citron? _ This didn’t make sense. Why would somebody as ethereal and energetic as him be here with somebody... as plain and sick and as immobile as him? 

“Why,” he raspily breathed more than asked. He struggled to roll onto his right side to face his bedmate. The towel on his head sloughed off, landing on the pillow in the small gap between where the two of them laid. Exhausted with the simple movements, Tsuzuru clutched his chest and began to gasp for air. 

“Tsuzuru?” Misumi sat up quickly and gently rolled Tsuzuru to his previous position on his back. “Stay like this, silly,” he whispered softly, picking up the towel. “Oh, this isn’t cold enough… I’ll go-”

Tsuzuru felt like his hand was moving through water as he reached out to grab at Misumi’s yellow flannel. “Stay, p-please,” he choked out weakly, causing Misumi’s eyes to go wide.

“Okay.” Misumi set the towel to the side and sat back near Tsuzuru’s head, gently laying a hand on his forehead to check his temperature. His hand was so cooling… Tsuzuru couldn’t help but press his head against Misumi’s touch.

“Mmm, that feels nice, Ikaruga-san…” Tsuzuru nuzzled into Misumi’s icy hand. Misumi’s hand seemed to stiffen, but he didn’t care. “You know, you’re like… uhh…” Idiot, what are the words?

“Hmm, you’re really warm,” Misumi mumbled, his eyebrows creasing together to form little wrinkles around his forehead. How did Misumi look so cute with such a serious gaze? Tsuzuru couldn’t understand.

“That’s because you’re like… uhh, a fire,” Tsuzuru raspily let out. Misumi quickly withdrew his hand from Tsuzuru’s face, looking a bit guilty. “N-no Ikaruga-san. Like…” Ugh, why was this so hard?

Misumi seemed worried as he muttered, “I’ll go change your towel so you can cool off.” 

“I-Ikaruga-san wait,” Tsuzuru’s voice cracked with his command. Misumi seemed unsure, but settled back in next to his feverish patient. Tsuzuru continued blindly trying to fix this moment, ”You’re like… cool fire. Because… your hand is cold. But you still make me feel warm?”

Misumi giggled and smiled gently, that was an improvement at least. “I think that you should get some sleep, Tsuzuru~ You’re not making sense.” He placed his hand back on Tsuzuru’s face, the cool relief beginning to clear the smoke that was building up in Tsuzuru’s mind.

“I’m… making sense,” Tsuzuru mumbled quietly, but Misumi’s giggling had him feeling unsure after all. Uh, what was another way to put this weird feeling in his chest? “Like… when I’m with you, sometimes it gets harder and harder to breathe…?”

“That’s the congestion! And rolling onto your side earlier didn’t help~” Misumi playfully chided. His spare hand found its way to Tsuzuru’s hair and ruffled it lovingly.

_ Was it the congestion…? Wait, no that’s not it either! _ Tsuzuru wasn’t sure if it was his face or Misumi’s hand that was getting warmer. His head pounded painfully as he squinted his eyes shut.  _ One more time… _

“Ikaruga-san,” Tsuzuru mumbled as he reopened his eyes. 

“Yes?” Misumi smiled gently from above. He seemed so… soft and welcoming? His eyebrows still gave a hint of worry beneath his tousled sky locks, but his eyes shined brightly down at him.

“No it’s like, I feel like you’re Washimiya…” Tsuzuru would have to try and let things he wrote speak for him.  _ Romeo and Julius _ was close, but not quite on the mark… but there couldn’t be room for misinterpretation if he used a play Misumi was intimately familiar with, right?  _ Love out of Left Field _ would have to work.

“You’re sicker than I thought, I played Uehara, Tsuzuru…” Misumi’s worry came back to his face, his mouth tightening into a small frown as his eyes narrowed in concern.

“N-no, listen,” Tsuzuru took a few deep breaths, “It’s like  _ I’m _ Uehara… no, I’m more like Ono… too scared and too weak willed to do anything…” Tsuzuru clenched his fists in frustration as he seriously gazed up into Misumi’s eyes. The fever was taking its toll, too much brain power in too little time. “I… look at you like you’re Washimiya… but then Miyoshi-san is more like… Washimiya’s college boyfriend that’s revealed at the end of the play… and I…”

Misumi’s eyes widened in surprise as confusion spread across his face. “Kazu isn’t… we aren’t dating, Tsuzuru. We’re just besties,” he explained quietly.

Tsuzuru felt some of the tension he wasn’t aware he was holding leave his body.  _ But… that doesn’t mean Ono ever has a chance… _ Tsuzuru sighed. His brain was fried, it felt like his throat was closing in, and he was no closer to Misumi understanding. He choked out, “Ikaruga-san, you don-” 

Swiftly, Misumi’s cold palm covered his lips and pressed down gently to cut Tsuzuru off. The brunette had no energy to resist and laid there silently. The rough skin of Misumi’s palm was surprisingly comforting against his chapped lips. “Tsuzuru… you’re getting too worked up. You need to sleep. I’m worried...” Misumi’s soft voice rang out.

Tsuzuru felt his heart begin to crack and crumble in his chest. How did Misumi  _ not _ understand that one? He  _ had to _ have understood, and feigning ignorance was his way of letting Tsuzuru down. That was the only explanation, right…? If he wasn’t so dehydrated, Tsuzuru swore he would have started crying from the pain in his chest. He shook his head in defiance, there was no way he’d be able to sleep like this.

“Hmmm~ I know, if you can’t sleep, I’ll sing you to sleep!” Misumi happily suggested. Tsuzuru didn’t see how that would help his fever, his overactive mind, or the overbearing pain in his chest. As Misumi gently took back his hand, Tsuzuru didn’t have the heart to protest and just lied there silently. 

Taking that as a go-ahead, Misumi smiled and began to sing in a soft, raspy voice,

_ Triangle Triangle _

_ Collecting various triangles _

_ I want to tell everyone _

_ One two three makes triangle~ _

_ Ah, a song about triangles… of course, _ Tsuzuru thought. He sighed, figuring he shouldn’t have expected otherwise. And what was with this singing voice? Sure, it was quiet as if Misumi was _trying_ to lull somebody to sleep… but the way his voice raspily kicked at the words wasn’t soothing at all.

_ Triangle Triangle, Looking at beautiful triangles _

_ Even if I'm unlucky, the magic power of triangle makes me happy _

_ The triangle ruler is my most precious triangle _

_ Exciting and heart-pounding, the mysterious happiness of triangles~ _

_ These lyrics are pretty cute though…  _ the scratchy voice aside, Tsuzuru found himself beginning to smile at the innocence and love of the lyrics. At the same time though, the cracks in his heart deepened with every adorable syllable.

_ At last I've found _

_ "Triangle" "Acting" and "Friends" _

_ And now I have Tsuzuru with me too _

_ From now on he’s my most precious "Triangle"~ _

_ Wait… what? _ Tsuzuru’s pupils dilated, his lips gently parted in shock. A shy blush crossed Misumi’s cheeks as his palm gently enveloped Tsuzuru’s hand. He squeezed briefly before gently entwining his rough fingers with Tsuzuru’s as he continued to nervously sing.

_ Triangle Triangle, So many triangles from now on _

_ I want to tell my friends _

_ One two three makes triangle... _

Tsuzuru would have sworn it was a feverish hallucination as he laid there in shock. But there was so much evidence to the contrary: Misumi’s sparkling eyes, eagerly expecting an answer; the faint blush blooming across his cheeks, reaching as far as the triangular piercing in his ear; the gentle smile full of affection, looking at him as if he was as precious as his triangular ruler; the rough, yet gentle fingers that were so carefully entwined with his own.

Maybe Tsuzuru was an idiot and couldn’t think well right now. Thankfully, he didn’t need his brain as his heart had all the answers he needed.

“Ikaruga-san,” Tsuzuru whispered with a smile that grew wider with every passing second. Then… wait. Maybe his heart didn’t have the right words either. Now he was just lying there grinning like an idiot, desperately trying to will his fingers into tightening their connection.

Whether his fingers were effective or not, his smile seemed to have gotten the job done. Misumi must have finally got the idea as he smiled back, pointed canines glinting beautifully in the low light of the room. Gently he brushed aside Tsuzuru’s bangs with his free hand and gave him a quick peck with his surprisingly cool lips.

“You should sleep now, Tsuzuru~” Misumi laid his head down next to Tsuzuru’s, his lips gently brushing against his ears. “I promise, I’ll stay here to keep away the nightmares,” Misumi whispered so softly that Tsuzuru felt the words more than heard them. Hands entwined, heart back together, Tsuzuru quickly found the rhythm of Misumi’s breaths carrying him off to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> English lyrics for _Ichi Ni Sankaku_ taken from [the yaycupcake wiki.](https://yaycupcake.com/a3/index.php/Ichi_Ni_Sankaku)


End file.
